


late.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: OHSHC Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Her/She prounouns used for reader, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: " You smiled brightly at the bunch and gave a small wave, and they all introduced themselves to you, in the exact order Haruhi did but with their full names. “It’s nice to finally meet you all, Haruhi has told me a lot about you.” You chimed.  "
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Series: OHSHC Reader-Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	late.

“Haruhi, I think there’s people at the door.” You said calmly and you not-so-discreetly peeked out the window a over her sink, "It's a group of boys, they're looking at me weird, what do I do?"  
She just gave you a look that you couldn't really place an emotion on and sighed before there was a knock at the door. You followed her to the door, curious who these people where. Haruhi was barely 5 foot 1 inch, and you were a head taller then her around 5 foot 8 inches or so. So when she opened the door, you hand your hands on her shoulders from behind her and your chin on top of her head. 

The brunette groaned when she saw a group of six boys at her door, smiling like nothing was wrong. She knew it was them as soon as you said 'group of boys', but she had a small hope inside that it wasn't them. 

You, however, were confused by her groan because who wouldn’t want to find six really cute guys on your door step?

“I told you guys if you were going to come over this weekend I wanted you to call first.” She said and rubbed her temples. 

One of the shorter-blonde boys who looked way younger than you knew he had to be, and you gave him a smile, “We didn’t know you had a friend over Haru-chan!” He said with a bright smile of his own. 

“Well, if you called you would have known…” Haruhi mumbled, which made you giggle slightly. 

These were probably the host club members she liked to complain to you from time to time when she was having a bad day.

Since your presence was officially acknowledged, you let yourself survey you the group openly.

There was another blonde that had violet eyes, and next to him was another boy who had dark hair and grey eyes with a pair of glasses framing his eyes. His cool composure caught your interest but ignored it to look at the rest. There were twins with orange hair and golden eyes that gave you an uneasy feeling about them, but you could just be misjudging them. And with the shorter blonde there was a taller boy with dark hair as well. They seemed like an odd bunch, but you wouldn’t mind getting to know who they were, if Haruhi would let you.

“Haru-chan,” You teased and let go of your friend, “ can't you be nice?” You giggled again at her noise of protest. 

With a sarcastic tone, “Oh won’t you come in,” she said and stepped aside so the six of them could pile into the small living space, “I guess make yourself comfortable while I put some more tea on the stove.”

They all sat down around the table and you helped Haruhi with the tea. 

“So, who are they?” You whispered curiously as you filled the kettle with water, then handing it to her. "Are they those boys you talk about?"

She nodded, “Yeah, that’s the host club.” She replied while setting the kettle on the burner and turning the flame on. She named them off in order they were sitting in from left to right, “Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya and Tamaki.” 

“Ah.” You nodded your head as you remember the names being mentioned before, “They seem friendly...ish.” She rolled her eyes and you just smiled with another small laugh. 

“Who do you think the girl is?” Kaoru whispered to the group, knowing that’s what everyone was wondering. 

“Obviously a childhood friend of some sort.” Kyouya responded. 

“Do you think she goes to our school?” Hikaru now asked. 

They all kept sneaking glances at you two in the kitchen, “Probably not if none of us have seen or know of her.” Honey commented. 

“You’re probably right.” Hikaru agreed, “She’s cute though, for a commoner.”

Kaoru nodded in agreement with his brother, as did Honey. 

“I think they’re talking about us.” Haruhi said quietly as she watched you pour the tea into the cups. 

You wanted to look over at them, but if they were looking over here, you didn't want them to know you knew, “What makes you say that?” You asked, not looking away from where you were pouring. 

“They’re never this quiet.” You smiled at her statement, knowing how they could be from the stories you have heard. 

You were one of the few people she told about the host club, mainly because she really trusted you, and she knew you would get a kick out of the stories she had about them. After the tea was finished being poured, the two of you brought out the tray with the cups.

When you two walked into the room, all was silent. You both set cups down in front of them before sitting down yourselves. Haruhi sat next to Tamaki while you sat between her and Kyouya. 

“Everyone, this is [Full Name].” Haruhi introduced you. 

You smiled brightly at the bunch and gave a small wave, and they all introduced themselves to you, in the exact order Haruhi did but with their full names. “It’s nice to finally meet you all, Haruhi has told me a lot about you.” You chimed. 

After all the 'it's nice to meet you's, Tamaki was the first to cut to the chase, “How do you know Haruhi?”

“We’re neighbors! I live a few doors down.” You happily replied, not surprised by the sudden question. 

“So you went to school together?” Tamaki inquired. 

A small laugh escaped you, and you shook your head, “Actually no, I was home schooled throughout primary and secondary school, so my first year of public schooling was this year.” 

“Home schooled?” Honey spoke up to which you nodded, “Was it hard?”

“No, I’m actually a year ahead of the normal curriculum, so I’m a second year in high school instead of the first year in supposed to be.”

There was a ‘wow’ from the twins and you just nodded again. Finding out that you were a first year really interested Kyouya, no need to be rude or anything, but to him, you didn’t look like you would be able to skip a grade. 

“If you’re that smart, why didn’t you test into our school?” Kaoru suggested. 

With a shrug you replied, “It wasn’t something I wanted to do, transitioning into public school was hard enough, I could only imagine what it would be like to do the same thing into a prestigious school.” 

“Plus I think she would be eaten alive if she went to school with us.” Haruhi spoke up, and you elbowed her ribs playfully, “I’m only being honest [Name].” she said with a grin. 

There was more casual conversation tossed around, you being asked various questions. You got to learn more about their school and they slowly learned more about you, which you didn’t mind. 

“Are you okay Kyouya-senpai?” Haruhi asked worried with his lack of conversation, sure he wasn’t the most social out of the hosts, but he was never this quiet.

“Hm?” He looked like he was lost in thought and Haruhi’s words brought him out of that daze. “I’m fine, just… Thinking.” She slowly nodded, not really buying the answer from him, but she didn’t want to be rude and pry. 

The twins and Haruhi, as well as Honey and Mori were engaged in conversation, Tamaki inputting here and there. But Kyouya was so silent and almost looked like he was purposely staying out of any conversation. 

You were going to change this off course, “Kyouya was it?” You turned yourself towards him to talk to him more easily, he nodded, “You sure you’re okay? You seem a bit off even if I am not familiar with you.” You said openly, you were never the shy kind.

He gave your a peculiar look, almost as if he were studying you in a way, “What gives you the impression that I’m not okay?”

“Well to be completely honest, it looks as if you are purposely trying to stay out of conversation with everyone, and it just seems odd.” You said with a soft smile. 

Kyouya rose an eyebrow before adjusting his glasses, “Miss [Last Name] I can assure you I am fine. You don’t need to worry yourself about me.”

“Just [Name] is fine, no need for this 'miss’ or my surname nonsense.” You stated, “And there isn’t anyone or anything going to stop me from worrying, you all are my friends now as of this moment, so I will worry all I want.” You gave him another one of your cheerful smiles and patted his hand that was in his lap and not adjusting his glasses. 

He seemed shocked by your gesture, not expecting it from someone he just met not even fifteen minutes ago. This only heighten his interest in you. It was several seconds before you removed your hand from his and took a sip of your tea. While you drank your black tea, he kept staring at you, not even trying to hide the blunt staring.

You may have not noticed his intense stare, you were too busy talking to Honey about his favorite sweets to notice, but the orange-haired twins noticed for sure. 

They whispered back and forth with one another, about how odd it was of him and already assuming that he was starting to have a thing for you. They could pick up the vibe that there was a strange attraction Kyouya was having towards you, it being strange because it had never really happened before. 

Now, they wanted to put their hypothesis to the test. 

“Hey [Name]," They said catching your attention, "Since you were home schooled for so long, that must mean you’ve never had a boyfriend, right? I’m just assuming, so don’t take it the wrong way.” Hikaru said with a sly grin. 

There was a barely visible blush that crossed over your cheeks before you nodded your head, “Your assumption is correct, but why does it matter? I have fine social skills, so it hasn't been a problem.”

“Well,” Kaoru joined in, “Never having a boyfriend must mean you’ve never had your first kiss yet?” 

Your blush deepened a few shades, “Y-Yes, but why do you care to know? It really isn’t any of your concern.” You said and crossed your arms over your chest. 

Hikaru glanced at Kyouya to make sure he was still watching the exchange of words, and he was, “Kaoru and I could give you your first kisses if you’d like.” 

Your usually confident self started stuttering and blushing like crazy, only making you more embarrassed of yourself by the second. You blubbered out a decline of their offer, “N-No thank you!” You looked down at your teacup for a way out of the awkward ordeal, “I’m going to get myself some more tea.” You mumbled and stood quickly and took your cup into the kitchen just as quickly. 

The twins saw Kyouya stand silently and follow you into the kitchen. They high-fived each other with triumphant smiles, because their older host club member looked pissed off. 

Kyouya’s sudden appearance beside you didn’t startle you as you poured yourself more tea, you actually found comfort in his presence, “Did you want some more tea Kyouya? I can pour some more if you’d like.” You offered kindly, looking up at him from the corner of your eye. He was only about three or four inches taller than you, so if wasn’t like your were craning you’re neck up to see him.

“Yes, thank you.” He placed his empty cup next to your now full one and leaned back against the counter next to you as you poured the tea, “Don’t listen to them, they’re only trying to get your riled up.” He commented casually, even though his aura was dripping with darkness and intimidation. 

You smiled at the caring nature of his comment, “Thank you, I won’t, I guess I’m just embarrassed. It really is pretty lame that I’m this old and I skipped a grade and I haven’t done anything like a normal teenager would have by now.” 

A small smile inched onto his face at your innocent statement, “Your time will come, you are just a late bloomer.” 

You huffed out a small giggle and handed him his new cup of tea, “I guess I am.” You cupped you tea and took a long sip before got spoke up again, “You’re sweet, you know that right?”

That sentence made him blush, that simple sentence made Kyouya Ootori blush. When you looked over at him and saw the blush and nudged his arm with yours, “Take the compliment!” You said happily and went back to the others and down next to Haruhi again. 

A bit later Kyouya sat down next to you, a little closer than before you noticed, but you thought of it as nothing. 

About another ten minutes went by before your checked the time on your phone and gasped audibly, “I’m sorry Haruhi! I’ve got to go! I told my parents I would be back five minutes ago, so I’ll text your later?” You questioned as you got up and you slipped on your sandals.

“Oh, yeah of course, I didn’t mean to keep you.” She said, meeting you at the door to see you out.

You smiled and shook your head, “I wasn’t keeping track, so it’s not your fault.” You gave her a quick hug and opened the door, “See you later! Nice meeting all of you too! Come bother Haruhi more often so we can hang out.” You beamed before hurrying a few doors down to your home.

Haruhi smiled as she closed the door and went back to entertaining the host club by herself.

When you left, Kyouya went back to not talking again and just listening to everyone’s conversing. 

“What did you think of [Name] Kyouya-senpai?” Haruhi asked with a small smile, knowing just as much as the twins did about his odd affection towards her friend, “She seemed nervous today, she’s usually more open and doesn’t blush and stutter like that normally, maybe something was up with her today.” She was trying to bate some info into making him confess.

“She seems nice.” He replied calmly, even if his heart felt like it was going to break out of his chest, “How could you tell she was nervous?” Kyouya couldn’t help the curiosity that laced his words. 

There was a flash of a smug grin on her face but no one noticed it, “She had to turn towards you to speak to you,” She took the last sip of her tea, “And she never blushes. She makes people blush, not the other way around. Maybe she likes you Kyouya-senpai.” She offered.

A hint of a blush showed on Kyouya’s own face but he ignored it despite hearing the twins and Tamaki snickering, “Does it seem that way?” He was trying so hard for no one to see his interest in the subject. 

Haruhi nodded, “Yeah, and I think you’re in the same boat about [Name], senpai.”

Kyouya almost choked on his tea as those words left her mouth. The twins burst out laughing at his reaction, Tamaki trying to hold in his laugh. Mori and Honey seemed to be out of the loop, but had no problem catching up when they heard Kyouya deny what Haruhi said. Kyouya shot the two gingers a glare.

And the teasing began. 

“I could give you her phone number senpai if you want it,” Haruhi offered with her same smug look, “I'm sure I could get you a date too if you want.” 

Everyone was in on the teasing, but it got to a point where Kyouya was no longer blushing like a fool, he was flustered and mad. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest and soon he just snapped. Kyouya, the usually calm and composed leader stood abruptly from the table and walked to the door, “I’ll see you at school on Monday.” He said and just left like that. 

The rest of the host club just stared at the closed door in disbelief. 

Tamaki was the only one that didn’t have a look of sheer horror, he was the one with the smile on his face, “Kyouya must really like her.” He breathed. 

“Really?” Honey asked and looked over at the blonde. 

He nodded with a confident grin, “He wouldn’t have gotten that mad if he didn’t have feelings for [Name], and since he did, he must have feelings for her.” 

“I knew it.” Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. 

As Kyouya stormed out of the apartment, he ran right into you returning to Haruhi’s place. Because he did have a few inches on you, and because he was stronger than you, you fell right onto your bottom. 

Kyoyua looked at your on the ground with a shocked look, like the one he gave your before. But the look was quickly thrown away to form into one full of worry as he helped you to your feet. 

“I’m sorry [Name], are you okay?” He was definitely concerned about because he started checking you for injuries. 

“I’m fine, my butt is just a bit sore.” You replied while ribbing the area with care. 

He sighed and nodded, “At least it’s nothing major.”

You smiled at him and nodded before asking, “Why are you leaving in such a rush? Did something happen?” Now it was your turn to be worried. 

“Uh, no, nothing happened, I just needed some air.” You nodded at his explanation before he continued, “What about you? I thought your parents needed you.”

“Me too, they just wanted me to come back home at that time so they know I’m okay. I mean, I’m just a few doors down I think I would be okay it’s not like I’m in a gang.” You laughed a bit and rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly.

Kyouya smiled at you slightly, “Would you like to join me for a walk then?” He asked suddenly, but not taking you much by surprise. He saw a hint of hesitation so he added, "Or are you worried they will think you joined the Yakuza?"

You rolled your eyes and shoved his lightly, "Haha, very funny," You nodded, “But I would love to. Do we need to tell the others?” You questioned. 

He only shook his head, “I think they’ll be fine without us for a while. Don’t you think?” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Without thinking you grabbed his hands and started dragging him behind you down the stairs, “I know this really good frozen yogurt place, we should go there. Is that okay with you?” You asked looking back at the raven haired man.

He nodded and let you lead the way. 

The two of your ended up having an almost thrown together date. You two talked and talked about everything that came to your minds. You did exchange numbers and promised to get together again sometime because for both really enjoyed yourselves. He treated you like a lady and was a complete gentleman. He even walked you home before making a mad dash for it so none of the host club members noticed him with you. 

That day was the only day you ever wondered if you'd get your first kiss, because you had someone you wanted to share it with for once.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ ren_writes :P


End file.
